A Free! Day
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: When Nagisa spots Kagome and Haruka on what seems to be a secret date, chaos ensues. I don't feel like summarizing a for-fun one-shot. Read if you want a small smile. Kagome x Iwatobi Swim Team
1. A Free! Day!

Summary: When Nagisa spots Kagome and Haruka on what seems to be a secret date, chaos ensues. I don't feel like summarizing a for-fun one-shot. Read if you want a small smile. Kagome x Iwatobi Swim Team

* * *

**[ A Free! Day ]**

The seemingly happy and blissfully ignorant duo did not seem to notice that they were followed around on their secret escapade for quite some time now. No. There was no way that they could have known- but if they did, the two of them would not act so "lovey-dovey" as Nagisa put it. Magenta, emerald, and amethyst-colored eyes all lit up as the spying trio of high school boys peeked their upper bodies from around a display of neatly folded women's jeans and watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"This is what you wanted, right?" Haru asked in his usual cool tone as his deep blue eyes stared into the larger ones of the girl in front of him. Kagome's eyes twinkled in delight as he held a keychain with a dolphin charm that was as blue as their eyes at her eye level. Without waiting for confirmation because he had known all along, he stated, "I'll buy it for you, as a gift," as he promptly turned to head to the cash register of one of the small clothing stores that they visited in the local mall.

Before he could begin his journey, Haru was stopped by a surprisingly firm grasp on his forearm. Once again, he looked down at Kagome but before he could ask what she wanted, he was caught off guard by a truly happy cry of, "Thanks so much, Haru-senpai!", followed by a pair of small, soft lips on his cheek.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" The other three swimmers of the Iwatobi Swim Team cried out collectively as they instinctively jumped from behind their hiding spot that was only a few meters away.

"Eh?" Kagome turned and blinked at the shocked trio, "What are you guys doing here?"

A look of annoyance crossed Haru's face but he remained silent as he and Kagome were swiftly surrounded by Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei.

"That's what _we_ should be asking you two!" Nagisa exclaimed back in his usual loud and comically animated manner as he pointed dramatically at Kagome and Haru. "And Haru-chan, no fair, putting secret moves on Kago-chan behind our backs!"

Rei's cheeks immediately flushed at Nagisa's straightforward outburst, mainly because he silently felt the same way about the matter. But instead of openly agreeing with the blond, he sent a disapprovingly frown Nagisa's way and opened his mouth to chastise him for being so embarrassing but he was cut off by Makoto's usual gentle and soothing voice.

"Now, now, everyone," The brunette did his best to smile, despite his own silent discomfort. "We can't just jump to conclusions like that. I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation behind all of this," He said while looking over at Haru, his green eyes silently communication with his best friend's blue ones for answers.

Kagome sweat dropped at her friends' usual random antics and dared to bite the bait. "Okay, guys," she almost sighed while smiling. "What's the ruckus about this time?"

Kagome's genuine lost expression caused Makoto's eyes to widen as he inwardly realized that she was completely confused about their accusations. Then again...it made sense. None of them ever directly confronted the duo that they had been tailing all day. This mess all started when Nagisa was out buying some sweets from a nearby shop and spotted Haru and Kagome walking together from across the street. The blond immediately grinned and raised his arm to wave at them impulsively but his call to them was stopped short by the sight of Kagome latching onto Haru's arm and affectionately rubbing her cheek against it.

'Could it be that...Haru-chan and Kago-chan have been secretly dating?!' Nagisa thought with an inward panic. A determined look appeared on his face as he thought of a plan to confirm his new suspicion. He quickly snapped a photo of Kagome attached to Haru and texted Rei and Makoto to meet him and follow the two around to observe them for proof.

On the other end of the phones, Makoto's eyes widened and jaw slightly dropped at the photo evidence on his screen. Meanwhile, Rei froze on the spot and dropped his phone to the floor. Despite their shock (and inner dread at the prospect) the two of them agreed to go along with Nagisa's detective/spy plan. At first, neither Rei nor Makoto were completely convinced that the couple was actually out on a date, but after spending hours following them around and spying on them... They were not too sure.

They watched as the pair ate lunch together at a small cafe. It was comical how Haru ordered grill mackerel and Kagome went for a strawberry and cream crepe that made Nagisa's mouth water at the sight of it. The couple seemed to have no shared food interest but suddenly, after Kagome finished her crepe, she leaned across the table and playfully nabbed a bit of mackerel straight from Haru's chopsticks. By Kagome's cheeky grin and triumphant giggles being wiped clean from her face by a light, playfully admonishing flick to the forehead by Haru, Makoto could not tell if the couple was being just extremely friendly, or flirty.

At another point in time, Rei almost blew their cover as he made a jump for Kagome as she abruptly stopped to pet a stray cat, and succeeded in almost being run over by an incoming delivery-boy on a bicycle. Luckily for both Kagome, and the trio's cover, Haru instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl's small waist and pulled her flush to his own body, and just -out-of harms way. Haru scowled as he watched the biker speed away with a quick "Sorry about that!" He did not blame the biker himself, but it was still too close for comfort.

Meanwhile, Kagome's cheeks were beet red as Haru unknowingly squished her into his well-toned chest. She was thankful that she was face-deep into his pecs because she would die if he looked down at her with his usual stoic expression, she felt that she would die of embarrassment on the spot! Despite the fact that Kagome narrowly missed being in a minor accident, Rei's purple eyes sparkled at the sight in front of him. The couple seemed to glow with romantic chemistry; it was truly a beautiful sight!

Back to the present, Rei balled his fists with redded cheeks as he blurted out in frustration, "Kagome-chan, are you going out with Haruka-senpai!?" Seeing Kagome's blue eyes widened and her cheeks instantly flush caused a chain reaction with Rei himself and Makoto. "T-That is...! I-I mean!" He stammered before giving up and settling on pushing his red-framed glasses onto his face and looking away in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Going out with Haru-senpai?" Kagome shifted a bit in her cutesy, wedged sandals. She twirled a lock of her jet-black hair around a finger. "What makes you think that?" She tried to ask in the calmest voice as possible, trying to hide that she was just as flustered as her friends.

"Because!" Nagisa eagerly chimed in as he held his phone up to show the photo that he snapped of the couple earlier in the day. "You two have been acting lovey-dovey all day!" He explained shamelessly. "And just now, you _kissed_ Haru-chan!" Large globs of tears formed in his pink eyes as his lips turned upside into a watery frown.

"Ah," Kagome blinked as she held up a cute dolphin keychain. "You guys have the wrong idea. Haru-chan was buying this for me as a gift for finally joining the club. He asked me to come along with him to make sure that he bought the right one," she gave the dolphin charm a small flick and tender smile. "And since we decided to go together, I asked him to just make it a fun hangout day together."

Makoto and Rei both breathed an open sigh of relief at the explanation that did not go unnoticed by Haru or Nagisa. Instead of teasing the two on their obvious infatuation with the girl, Nagisa decided to continue haggling Haru for answers because he was not satisfied with Kagome's. "Hey, Hey, Haru-chan!" the blond whined as he shook the raven-haired teen's shoulders. "Tell us! Did you ask Kagome out as a friend or as a date?!"

The other three teens gave Haruka sympathetic looks as an almost exasperated look crossed his usually stoic face...until they heard his reply.

"It was a date, obviously."

"Ehhhhhhhh?!" The other boys collectively gasped aloud again as Kagome blushed deeply and placed a dainty hand over her mouth.

Honestly, she had no clue that a date was Haru's intention when he discreetly told her that he was going out to get her a present...but she certainly didn't mind it.

* * *

Notes: I intended this to be cute and funny, and then it turned out to not be...ugh. Oh well. I'll write more if people actually enjoyed this so let me know. I was supposed to update my _Shaman King x Inuyasha crossover_ buuuuuut...that didn't happen. Happy Birthday to me though~ 3


	2. A Free! Friend?

Summary: Takes place before the first one-shot. A new student enters Nagisa's and Rei's class. Nagisa has zero self-control.

* * *

**[ A Free! Friend?! ]**

Nagisa and Rei's freshmen class was noisier and more lax than usual this particular morning. There were many students chatting with their friends like no tomorrow and even some who were bold enough to sit on top of the desks to socialize. However, the moment that the door slid open and their middle-aged teacher stepped into the room, a quick burst of chaos that consisted of curses and the legs of chairs scraping across the tile floor resounded. Their teacher was _never _late after all. Who could blame them for being overly excited and eager to take advantage of the extra fifteen minutes of chatting with their friends? The teacher's brown eyes lit up with silent amusement as he watched the panicked students scramble into their seats and struggle to compose themselves. He cleared his throat before he began to speak,

"Before we start class today, I'd like to introduce a new student."

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Many teenage voices chorused in unison. Most people were surprised to get a new student in the middle of the academic year. Before they could whisper to themselves to theorize what the new student would be like, the teacher looked to hallway that opened door exposed to his view and added,

"Come in and tell us about yourself."

"Yes, sir!" A feminine voice responded politely, letting the class know that the person outside the door was a new girl. Not even a moment later, the new student stepped into the room in their black-themed uniform, clutching a brown, leather messenger bag with both hands. The teen girl did not seem phased by the collective gasps of her classmates, including Nagisa and Rei themselves. Almost all of the eyes in the room lit up at the sight of the new student, who was the spitting image of a goddess in human form. Time seemed to slow down for a moment so that they could openly gawk and awe at her form. Her long, waist-length raven hair flowed behind her elegantly; the black uniform jacket did nothing to hide her ample bosum, and the skirt only seemed to accentuate her long, fit legs.

Most striking of all as when she turned to face the class. Her eyes were an uncanny, deep shade of blue that resembled that depths of the ocean. Nagisa was never one to hold himself back so he immediately jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on his desk as he observed aloud, "Rei-chan, she looks just like Haru-chan!"

Nagisa's outburst caused Rei to snap from his trance from intaking the new girl's beauty and he immediately flushed as he openly chastised him, "Nagisa-kun, you can't just have an outburst in the middle of cl-!" His voice hitched in his throat when he realized that everyone's attention was focused on him now. He was a pot calling the kettle "black". He then looked back at the new girl, whose introduction he and Nagisa so rudely interrupted. At first she looked deadpanned that the two ruined her moment but when she noticed his purple eyes on her.

Her expression rapidly changed to a confused blink, followed by a smile and a wink that she merely meant as _'Good job, buddy. But I'm taking the stage back, okay~?' _but ended up sending a Cupid's arrow straight through his chest, causing Rei to visibly stiffen and place a hand over where his heart was suddenly pounding. Not knowing what the sudden affliction that came over was, Rei quickly turned his face away and tried to make himself as small as possible, unaware of how red his cheeks were.

"Hazuki-kun," the teacher sent a warning but not too serious glare at the blond, who had yet to retake his seat. "Would you like to make the introduction with her?" He asked in a sarcastic yet teasing way.

However, the question that was intended to embarrass Nagisa only backfired as the spontaneous teen quickly nodded with an excited response "Oh, sure!" as he quickly skipped from his desk over to the girl at the front of the classroom.

"Eh?" The girl sweatdropped and clutched her bag closer to her person as Nagisa grinned while wrapping one arm around her shoulder in a chummy manner and the other shot into the air.

"Everyone, we have a new student today!" He proclaimed as if no one else knew that information. "Remember to be kind to her and help her out if she needs anything!" He then looked down at the girl who was not too much shorter than he was whispered, "Hey, hey, Haru-chan twinnie, what's your name?"

The girl, who either probably felt like she had no choice but to go along with the show or was the type of person who just went with the flow, then cupped hand over her mouth as she whispered directly into Nagisa's ear, sending a surprisingly pleasurable shiver through his body, "I have no clue who Haru-chan is but my name is Higurashi Kagome."

Nagisa smiled and nodded before yelling back at the class, "This is the lovely Higurashi Kagome!" Rei face planted and the girl chuckled nervously at the use of the familiar honorific on her name. "Now, Kago-chan, tell us a bit about yourself!" He added while making a grandoise gesture at her, telling her to speak up and take the stage with his body language.

Despite the odd situation, Kagome actually smiled at Nagisa before taking a step forward. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I just moved to Iwatobi from my family's shrine in Tokyo." She informed the class before bending at the waist to bow formally, unable to get rid of the habits of her traditional upbringing. "I hope that we all get along. Please take good care of me." She then stood back up at her full height and smiled at the rest of the class, which earned her a small round of applause from her new classmates.

"Higurashi-san, welcome to Iwatobi! I hope you like it here!" One friendly girl in the first row replied.

"Yeah, if you need help with anything, just ask us~!" A guy from the third row added.

"Thank you ve-" Kagome began to respond but suddenly let out a surprised, "Waaah!" At the feeling of a sudden weight on her back, she soon realized that Nagisa did not know the meaning of personal space because he was standing close behind her with his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everyone! Rei-chan and I will be taking care of Kago-chan from now on! She's in good hands!" The blond stated matter-of-factly. Kagome blushed a bit but inwardly sighed. She had dealt with a lot of weirdos in the Feudal Era so she was used to crazy antics like the one from this extremely touchy blond. But she did not expect that anyone in the modern era could be so strange...

'Oh well...' She mused before smiling. 'At least my modern life won't be boring...'

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Whoops. This was longer than intended, but it's not very long anyway so I guess it's okay. As I said before, this takes place before the first chapter. I think that I'll do a few chapters that take place before the first one, and _then_ end with a couple that take place after the first chapter. It'll be an odd order buuuuut... Bear with me.


	3. A Free! Opportunity!

Summary: Nagisa won't let Kagome escape his clutches. He _has_ to introduce her to her long lost twinnie.

* * *

**[ A Free! Opportunity! ]**

To Nagisa, the class hours kept dragging on and on and onnnnnn... Learning time typically was boring for him, depending on the subject. But it was not the hours of sitting and listening to lectures that was causing time to elapse at the pace of molasses, a minute becoming an hour. No. It was because he was antsy, more than usual. His eyes kept darting between the teacher, the clock, and the back of the new girl, who sat one row and two seats to the right of him. His leg made mini, rapid light stomping-like motions in a nervous tick of sorts. He was antsy. He was anxious. He was excited. He was-

The sound of the lunch bell was like music to his ears, and he was not the only one, because there were several students who let out sighs of relief and tired groans as they got up to head to the desired eating venues, most of them: the cafeteria.

A panicked expression crossed Rei's face when Nagisa shot him a determined look and affirmative nod accompanied by a "Mmhm!", as if they were agreeing to exact some of tactical plan. When Rei noticed Nagisa's determined face shift in the direction of Kagome, who was none the wiser and packing up her bag for lunch, he realized the meaning behind the look that Nagisa gave him. Just looking at Kagome's wavy curtain of dark tresses made Rei's heart flutter, he scowled, inwardly feeling displeased that someone could make him feel so...off.

"Nagis-!" He raised an arm to call out to his friend in attempt to dissuade him from contacting Kagome, but it was much too late. He was much too slow.

Nagisa gave Kagome's shoulder a series of swift but gentle pats, causing the girl to turn slightly and look over her shoulder, "Hey, hey, Kago-chan~!"

"Errr...yes?" She asked with a smile that told the helpless Rei that she was a tiny bit weary of the two of them. "How can I help you...uhhhh..." she trailed off when she realized that the blond never formally introduced himself. But then she remembered the teacher's attempt of chastising him during her self-introduction. "Hazuki-kun?"

Nagisa then flashed her an adorable smile and offered,"You can call me Nagisa~! We're going to be good friends after all!"

On the outside Kagome instinctively smiled and responded quite receptivelyto the pure aura and vibes that Nagisa was giving off, "Oh, okay~ How about Nagi-kun if I'm going to be Kago-chan?" but on the inside, she was inwardly screaming, 'Gah! What is this adorable creature?! It's not fair!' It felt like his sunny and sweet demeanor caught her off guard and sucked her right into the palm of his hands.

The blond's eyes twinkled at the sound of the girl calling him by a nickname! Usually girls were weary of him, despite him being sure that he was rather friendly and good-looking! He eagerly clasped her smaller hands within his while closing a great distance between their faces, stopping only a few centimeters away, causing Kagome to blush, but she was unable to back away because she was trapped between Nagisa and her desk. "Kago-chan, I want you to meet the rest of our friends! Come eat lunch with us!"

Seeing the close proximity between Kagome and Nagisa sparked a surprisingly uncomfortable feeling within Rei as he clumsily scrambled to his feet and over to the two of them. "N-Nagisa-kun, you can't treat a girl that way!" He exclaimed with a pout-like scowl on his face. "Give her some space!"

"It's okay, Rei-chan~!" Nagisa replied cheerfully while he simply released Kagome's hands before standing between the two of them, flashing both of them a cheeky grin as he added, "I think she likes it~!" He teased with a playful wink at Kagome that caused her jaw to drop a bit as she blushed at his playful flirting, but she quickly recovered a playfully retorted "Oh, quiet, you!" Meanwile Rei stiffened before immediately going into a tirade on Nagisa for two minutes about teasing girls who he just met.

Not long later, the trio ascended the upward hallway to the roof of the school. Nagisa bursted through with a single, surprisingly strong arm for a boy his size, "Yahooooo, sorry that we're late!" He called over to Haruka, Makoto, and Gou, who had already began eating their lunches. "Everyone, I've got a surprise for you!" He announced excitedly as he and Rei walked single-file towards the rest of their group, which they found odd.

Haru simply remained quiet as he ate his usual seafood-based lunch while Gou looked up curiously. Makoto gave Nagisa and Rei a warm smile as he purposely took the bait, "Sure, what is it~? Show us the surprise."

Nagisa grinned and waved his finger while making a ticking noise with his tongue. "Not yet~ First!" He then raised his pointer finger straight in the air and asked, "Have you ever wondered if you were born alone? Or if you were separated from a long-lost sibling?!"

Gou sweat dropped and sent Rei, who was standing directly behind Nagisa, a questioning look. Because Rei was so much taller than the blond, they could easily see Rei's reddened, obviously embarrassed, almost to the point of making an outburst, expression.

Makoto scratched the back of his head as he continued to humor the eccentric blond,"No, I can't say that I have, but it would be an interesting discovery..."

"Well, you're all in luck!" Nagisa announced, "As I, detective Hazuki Nagisa-sama, have discovered Haru-chan's, long, lost twin! Introduccciiiiiing...!" He slid to the left, and then Rei very stiffly took a few steps to the right, to reveal a beautiful teenage girl with deep ebony hair and blue eyes that very much matched Haruka's. "Higurashi Kagome-chan~!"

Gou then spewed out the juice that she was sipping on as Makoto's mouth fell open in shock. Haruka looked up at the girl with his usual stoic expression. He took in her appearance for a moment, mentally noting that they had the same hair and eye color, before going back to enjoying his lunch. "So, what do you think~?" Nagisa asked his friends excitedly with his hands balled into fists. "Isn't Haru-chan's twinnie the cutest girl ever?!"

Kagome then took the opportunity to step forward and give the trio a small bow as she formally introduced herself for the second time that day, "Hello there~ My name is Higurashi Kagome. I just moved here from Tokyo and uhhh..." she looked between the faces of Nagisa's and Rei's friends, noting that one of them had the same hair and eye color as her and concluded that he was "Haru-chan". "Nagi-kun and Ryugazaki-kun welcomed me to your group of friends. I hope you don't mind."

Gou finally recovered from her initial shock as she jumped to her feet and bowed formally back at Kagome before she stated, "No, no! We don't mind at all! I think we were all just shocked that you do look so much like Haruka-senpai here~! It's nice to meet you! I'm Matsuoka Kou!" she added while looking at the free-style swimmer who placed another piece of squid into his mouth. "Hey, you two! Don't be rude! Introduce yourselves!" The red-haired girl chastised the silent Haruka and the mesmerized Makoto.

The green eyed teen finally blinked before raising his hands into the air, "Sorry about that," he offered Kagome before sending a warm smile her way, "I too was caught off guard by your..." he trailed off.

Kagome then giggled behind her hand a bit, quickly filling the silence that would have been awkward, "Don't worry about it~ I can see why you guys were so shocked now."

Makoto openly sighed in relief that he did not offend the girl with his initial silence at her introduction. He then got up and bowed to her, "I'm Tachibana Makoto, a second year," he told her before looking in Haru's direction, "The quiet one here is Nanase Haruka. Don't mind him. He's usually on the quiet side."

Kagome smiled and nodded at them, "Well, it's nice to meet you both~!"

Her curious eyes unconsciously went to take in the appearance of Haruka again, but she was not expecting to see him actually looking at her already. Blue met blue, causing Kagome to inaudibly gasp. He gave a silent nod of acknowledgement (or was it approval?) to her before going back to his lunch.

Nagisa clapped his hands together and grinned as he exclaimed," Now that introductions are out of the way, it's time to finally ask her~!"

"Ask her?" Makoto, Gou, and Rei chorused in unison.

Nagisa smiled as he epically pointed at Kagome with one hand on his hip, "Look at her! She's just what we need...

...that slender waist,

that petite frame,

and those fit legs,

she's _perfect_!" He told them, causing Kagome to blush and instinctively cross her hands over her chest as she suddenly felt objectived when all eyes except Nagisa's, Haruka's, and her own scanned over the areas that he mentioned.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted defiantly while getting ready to turn tail and run from the meeting that was suddenly make an odd turn for the worst.

"Kago-chan, you should join The Swim Team!" Nagisa told her with big, hopeful eyes.

"Oh...okay..." she breathed a sigh of relief that her new group of associates were not ogling her for nefarious reasons. She then blinked as she processed what was just said. "Wait- what?!"

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I was in a good mood today so I wrote up another chapter for you guys real quick. Sorry if it seems rushed and low quality XD Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
